A Breath And A Moment
by Soulblazer87
Summary: Parallel to MistressWinowyll's Get What You Wanted. When Gin arrives, he isn't a horndog and he gives Moka a choice. How would this choice unfold in a myriad futures? Read and select their future, and through them perhaps your own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This fic takes place in the 'Get What You Wanted' version of Rosario + Vampire made by MistressWinowyll. It is a very nice fic, in which Moka and Tsukune have married. However, Moka pushes her views on Tsukune constantly, and when the latter desires that his children have contact with the human world and his wife disagrees, end up in a major fight. As an ending to the fight, and a way to affirm her superiority and pride, Moka calls Gin, saying that she will mate with him and get her children. Tsukune, hearbroken leaves.**

**The way this fic is done is, to my knowledge at least, unique. In this fic, you, my readers, will have a choice. At a certain point and beyond it, you will have options to select how the story ends. Some of you, if not all, will read it all however, and for those, in the end, lies the true ending of the story. I hope I will portray the emotions properly and if I don't, I apologize.**

**Also, poems and the like have been made by me, so that's pretty much the one thing I own in this fic, all else belongs to others. The bold verses separate the individual choices.**

**What... is your choice I wonder? What is **_**your**_** destiny?**

* * *

_Round and round it goes_

_And its fate nobody knows_

_Where one breath may change_

_When one moment may make..._

_Or break?_

_Be it chance?_

_Be it fate?_

_Be it in sight from late?_

_Is it he, is it she,_

_What's their Destiny?_

Morioka Gin'ei walked into Moka's and Tsukune's apartment, a frown on his handsome and usually smiling face. He had not seen either for a long time, and the last thing he had expected to be called over had been _this._ There to hammer in the final nail in Moka's and Tsukune's relationship.

Said woman, beautiful by all means and most accounts, stood there impatiently, next to her husband and mate. What went on in her mind neither male could decipher, and one of them wasn't going to sit there and find out.

Gin sat down on the couch, a glass of whiskey in his hand. "So, let me get this straight... Moka, you want me to fuck you and give you a child... And Tsukune's fine with this?"

"Yes on both accounts." Spoke Moka, not even waiting for her mate to speak. She wanted it over with apparently.

"Have you really thought about it? I mean, you're sure about it? No taking it back, no backing off, no nothing?"

"I said yes Gin. Now, do you want to do it or not?" Spoke the pinkette, her voice hiding many emotions, unfortunately they were too well hidden for anyone to feel. She didn't even notice the grimace of pain on her husband's face. They had had another fight, just minutes before Gin came in, and damn his lack of 'pride', he had backed off to let her do whatever she wanted. Just like always.

Something broke within Tsukune at that. Something deep seated and strong. Something that kept things together when he had all but collapsed. "If you don't mind, Moka, I won't be here while you fuck. Goodbye."

Without waiting for her reply, which would in his mind at least more than likely come in the form of 'letting him leave', the Aono vampire got out, slamming the door behind him.

In the living room, Moka huffed. He'd get over it. "Tsukune, you baka. Well, Gin, how should we do this?"

"If we do this you mean. I never agreed to it Moka."

"W-what?" She had never been rebuffed before. Not in that way at least, not in the dismissive way she usually reserved for servants.

"Who do you think I am Moka? Some form of rebound lover? Some way to hurt Tsukune? Because you have already done plenty. I may not look it, heck I look anything but, but I do have some standards. If you want to know, I am very loyal to my friends and, raging pervert I may be, but an ass and a traitor I am not. Me and Tsukune have been through a lot, we are friends, _packmates_. I didn't believe it at first, but apparently you don't love him enough."

"What? How could you say that? I love him! I love him a lot!"

"But not more than your pride, do you?" Came the sage-like responce and Moka could not deny the accusation. Her pride was always stronger... "You think he's going to come back don't you? You think he's going to come back and say he loves you even though you _fucked_ another man, in your own bed, and raise your children with you, don't you? Are you really that conceited? Are you that fucking stupid Moka?"

"What are you talking about! Of-"

"No he won't. He won't come back to you if you do it. You think you understand him? Don't you get it? He has pride Moka, but for you, _all for you_, he's stepped on it, crushed it and thrown it to the trash, just to keep you happy. He's trashed everything, just to make you happy. But, you see, men can be complicated. We may do everything for our loved one... but some things just can't be taken back. If a man is hurt by the woman he loves like that, then he won't take her back, no matter what she does."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?" She asked, angry, his words stinging her.

"Because, I may not look it, but I am too a heartbroken man. I had my heart broken and torn, stepped on and ruined. Now, no matter how much I may still love her, years since she did it, I wouldn't take her back. I just can't and won't. And Tsukune's the same. Because, like me, he gives his everything for the one he loves."

"But- but! I!"

"You only thought of yourself, didn't you? Thought that he'd let you do this and come back to you, return to how things were? He won't Moka! He never will! So, if you love him, if you love him more than your pride... go after him! Get out of that door and run after him, tell him you love him and apologize! If you ever want to be with him... if you ever want him to look at you, if you ever want him to love you back, if you ever want him... get out of that door and hunt him down. If you miss him... you will never have him again, take it from another man. So, what are you going to do Moka? Swallow your pride and have your love back, or keep your pride and loose everything?"

**Fate Can Be Fickle-**

Moka huffed angrily. "I won't! I love him, I really do, but he must know his own place! I won't be his slave, I won't be under anyone's hand. I am me, Akashiya Moka, Super Vampire and I will not bow to anyone, I won't ever submit!" She roared, her Inner Self coming to the front, agreeing completely with her Outer shell.

"I... see..." Spoke Gin, sadly. "Then you've lost him forever. No, you never had him. He let himself be hurt by being near you, but the truth is, he should have gone for another, maybe that succubus, Kurumu. At least, she loved him enough to give everything up for his sake..."

"Shut up! You don't understand!" Came her angry reply.

"Yes, yes I do... Goodbye Moka... You will never see me or Tsukune ever again." Gin put down his glass and left the home.

It was prophetic. She never did see either. She waited... waited... waited... but noone came. She cursed him, called for him, begged him, tore herself to pieces waiting... but he never came back. That night, Aono Tsukune, secondborn vampire, former ghoul and a mate... vanished. She never heard or saw of him again. Moka got over it, eventually... partially. At nights, she would still wait for him to come home, at days she'd still hope to find him next to her when she woke up. But all she got was a cold bed.

Many proposed to the vampiress, but she rebuffed them all. She was mated after all, and she was just waiting for him to come back to her, as he would, he _would_.

Countless years later... the city was in ruins... a lone figure stood alone, in the center of where her house used to be... "He's coming back, I know he is. He will come back to me." She didn't even remember his name or his face any more...

**-You Can Run, But Never Escape-**

"I... I didn't... I didn't... think..." Stuttered Moka, her mind suddenly heavy with realization.

"Yes, you didn't. Because you always saw your pride. Now go! Hurry up! Run after him Moka! The further he gets... the more of him you will loose!"

"I... I'm sorry! I have to go! Sorry Gin... and... thank you!" Said Moka before running down the stairs.

She didn't see him. She got out of the building and again he was nowhere to be seen.

She was frantic, her breath coming out in gasps. Her skin flushed as adrenaline coursed through her. Her mind heavy with worry and fear. Where? Where washe? Where was her love? Her mate? The one she hurt? Where was he so she could apologize, so she could make up for her foolishness?

A scent! Faint, but there! She'd know that scent _anywhere_, the scent she woke up next to every morning, the scent that filled her every time they made love, the scent that embraced her every time they hugged... Her mate!

Moka leapt away. She abandoned all forms of subterfuge, utilizing her youki to move faster than anyone would believe possible. Thankfully, she still carried a gift from her mother, a minor enchantment that concealed her presence from the eyes of mortals. She leapt and ran, her speed outpacing any car, any being short of a werewolf. A crying woman's heart behind her muscles. She ran and ran, never stopping, never slowing, she ran ever closer to the scent, to her love, to the one who had her heart before she even realized it. To the one who would beat her pride.

There he was! Far ahead, barely visible, but she could see him, she'd know his face, his form, his entire being anywhere. Wait? What was he doing? Why was he standing on that ledge? Fear gripped her heart as she realized where she was, above the river that crossed the town in half. But! If Tsukune fell from there! He'd!

He tilted forward and she sped up, gaining speed that would leave any werewolf green in envy.

Tsukune fell down to the river bed. He had nothing more to live for. His love had betrayed him with his own best friend, like a soap opera gone wrong. It made him smile bitterly as he fell, as that wondrous feeling of weightlessness surrounded him. He loved her. He never would stop. But it hurt, god it hurt so much! It tore his black, unbeating heart apart! Tore his soul asunder! Tore his mind to shreds! It hurt so much... and for just a moment... falling into the water below seemed pleasant... Seemed... relaxing... as if it would lift it all off his shoulders.

Pink hair came into his vision, pink hair he'd recognize anywhere, along with that call, one he had heard so many times before.

"TSUKUNE!"

Her call, her voice... her emotions. Why? Why did she cry? Wasn't she not betraying him? Wasn't she not tearing him apart? Why was she there? Falling with him? Falling with him! Tsukune wrapped his arms around her and tried to toss her away from the coming surface of the water, save the woman who had owned his heart one last time.

Moka wouldn't let it be. She wrapped her own arms around him and held on tight.

"Tsukune... I'm so sorry... I love you so much!"

The man couldn't speak, his throat was closed. He just wrapped his arms around her in a lover's embrace and held tight, but making sure his body hit the water first, to protect her even a second more.

As the pair was electrocuted to death, you could still see a smile on their face...

_Flash!_

Moka gasped as she saw him fall, her legs couldn't hold her any more. She collapsed while her lover, her love, her soul, fell from that bridge a sad smile on his face.

"TSUKUNEEEE!" Her scream tore the night and her heart as well.

Moka mourned for days, months, years even for her mate. He had died, he had _abandoned_ her. Her heart froze, became cold and emotionless. Her father would be proud, she had become a true vampire.

He _was_ proud, at least until she ripped his heart out. Before killing her sisters to the last, even her admiring little sister Kokoa. She entertained a number of mates, neither of which she felt any shred of care for. She hated them all, but she tolerated them, used them as she pleased and tossed them aside. She became known as a 'Black Widow', known for killing her husbands during mating. She became what she despised and despised herself all the more for it. The only chink in her heart, the area of Tsukune's death, the one person she ever cared for. And even then, she'd never shed a tear. And even then, as if to spite herself in spiting him, she'd take mates that specific day he died, only to kill them a year later. On the same day he _died._

_Flash!_

Moka's knees buckled under her, but as her love vanished, she gained new strength. Her rosario could barely contain the power she emanated as she sped to him, even if she would die! Anything! Anything better than to see him fall and do nothing!

She caught up to him, grabbed his hand as he fell and pulled him over her body, hugging him as they fell to their sure doom.

A thud! Hard, and shocking and bone-breaking, even for a vampire. The pair raised their heads, why weren't they dead as they believed themselves to be? Why was there creaking wood beneath them?

A man walked over to them. "Oi, you two ok? What happened, why did you fall off the damn bridge for? Huh? Life's prescious ya know! Oi, what're you laughing for?" Wondered the bewildered man, but he could never understand the feelings of the hugging couple, nor why they cried tears almost as thick as blood while they laughed.

They'd never be apart again.

**-You Can Change, But Never Alter-**

Moka gasped in realization. Gin was right, she'd loose him, _forever_! She spared not a look at Gin as his words pounded in her head.

For once in her life, for once in her _damned_ life, she damned, cursed and loathed her pride. For once, her heart had won out.

She ran after him, chased his scent, ran with speed she never knew she had.

In the house, a werewolf in human form slowly sipped his drink. "You were always such a baka Moka... You never even realized how much you hurt him... or me... At least you will mend his broken heart..."

In a street not far from there, Tsukune was hugged from behind by a weeping Moka.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I did this! I'm so sorry I pushed you so far! I'm so sorry Tsukune! Please forgive me! Please, I beg you... Please don't leave me!"

"Moka... I..."

"I don't care about it any more! Do what you want! I... I just love you so much... I hate it you know? I hate my pride and what it made me say! But... I couldn't stop! I wanted to say sorry! I wanted to apologize and hug you and forget about it all! But I couldn't! My pride, my damnable pride never let me do it!"

"Moka... I... I love you too Moka... But what you did... How? How can I go back?"

"I... I never meant to do it... I wouldn't have let it happen... I... I just wanted to hurt you, but I never realized what I did! I wanted to show you how serious I was, until I realized it! It doesn't matter if I show how serious I am if you're not there! So, please Tsukune, _please_! Give me a chance! I will kill my pride, it may take me some time, but I won't let it come between us ever again!"

Under a moonlight sky, amongst uncaring people, in a lit city, a pair, a couple hugged. Despite his pain, despite his hurt, he never stopped loving her, never would stop loving her. He knew, after all, when his mate was serious, and she had never been that serious before. It would all be fine now, it would all be fine.

**-Your Choice Made Blind-**

"Listen Gin, I didn't ask you to come here to discuss things. I asked you to come here for a very specific business. Are you going to do it or not? I can call someone else if you want?"

Gin sighed dissapointed. Her pride had won out in the end. "Do what you want Moka, but I will never betray my friend. Especially over something like this. I hope you know what you've done, but even if you don't, you will soon."

Moka huffed and pointed the door. There were many others who wouldn't hesitate to lay with her and give her mate a lesson. There were many others who would cut off any part of their body for a night with her, the Super Vampire Akashiya Moka, and she knew it.

And so it did. She called another. And he came. And she layed with him, over and over again, as if each time they layed together on her marital bed was one more pain on Tsukune's picture, one more punishment she deservedly gave him.

A month later, she was summoned by her father. Her mate's absense didn't worry her much. He was a grown man, a powerful vampire, after all with her blood inside him there was no other way, and he would come back once he calmed. But, the summons were peculiar. She was never aware that her sister, Sekitan Ria, was seeing anyone worthwhile, much less tried to bind herself to anyone.

The shock was greater when she arrived. It was a glorious party, where everyone who was anyone had appeared, though she never saw her high-school friends. But weirder was the talk about 'Tsukune-sama'. So that's where he had hid? Smart boy, within reach and able to easily control his shame.

Oh how wrong she was.

When the time to present Ria's mate came, Moka's world collapsed. There, standing next to her in full vampire form, his youki flaring powerfuly and a strong, proud look on his handsome visage... was Tsukune. Her mate!

Moka couldn't believe it! It was impossible! He... he was there to give her to the groom! Of course, there was no way he'd marry Ria after what she'd done to him! No way at all!

But... as the ceremony proceeded... the truth dawned on her. Tsukune wasn't escorting Ria anywhere but their shared bed! He wasn't giving her away, he was _marrying_ her!

Her scream, filled with fury tore the air as she leapt at her sister. She never got to the smirking bride, held in the air by Tsukune as easily as if she weighted nothing. The man tossed her away nonchalantly and spoke, his voice filled with power and confidence she had never felt come from him before.

"What reason do you have for interrupting our marriage Akashiya-san? Is it something the matter?"

"Of course there is!" She shouted, her rosario coming off her in one fluid movement. "You are my mate! Why are you marrying _her_!"

"Why, because I love her, Akashiya-san. I wouldn't have another reason to do it, would I? But, what are you talking about us being mates? Were you not the one who drove me from our bed? Where you not the one who asked a werewolf to lay with you and give you a child? Were you not the one to sleep with dozens of others, willingly sullying your womb with the seed of others? No Akashiya-san, our mating bond broke three weeks ago. Though, it doesn't surprise me you didn't feel it breaking. The pain of its sundering is as great as your attachment to the other side. Apparently, that means you had absolutely no attachment to our marriage, so why should I?"

Murmurs and gasps, gossips and talks surrounded Moka, but the disgraced vampire wouldn't have any of it. "What are you talking about? I only gave you a lesson and you went and married another!"

"Gave me a lesson? In what Moka? In humility or pride? Because, as far as I see, the only thing you did is kill whatever it is we had. And it wasn't love, no love can be between two people when one of them would demand the other to submit wordlessly to her demands. So, what exactly was that lesson?"

"Tsukune! I won't allow you to-"

A laugh, cruel, harsh and the true expression of vampirism. "You? Allow me? You are _nothing_ to me Akashiya-san! You _were_ my mate, you _were_ my friend and you _had_ my respect and love! Now, I don't feel anything but cold contempt towards you. Not because of what you did to me, that I have already forgotten. But for sullying yourself with the seed of others, willingly desecrating yourself in an attempt to dominate the one who should be equal to you. So, no, Akashiya-san. You do not allow me, and you do not control me. Now, leave before I am forced to ask for your removal."

Moka flinched back at the accusations, but her pride still held strong. "And you!" She screamed, turning to her sister. "What did you do to him? You hate him! You tortured him! He hates you! There is no way he would ever love you after what you did to him!"

"Aiya, what are you talking about Akashiya-san?" Replied Ria, a cold, victorious smirk on her face. "Tsukune-kun came here, weeping after what you did to him... and I comforted him. In turn, he showed me what true love is and, slowly, we loved each other. I hardly believe it myself, but it's true, I love Tsukune-kun and I would never do anything to hurt him. Even if he asked me to send our children to the human world, even if he wanted to have other mates, I would never deny him. Because, _I love him_." She claimed and Moka could not believe it; she meant it. "Besides, what I did to him... I have apologized already... And... did you forget, it was _you_ who pressed him to allow me to do it? So, sister dear, please, be happy for our mutual happiness."

Moka's psyche collapsed at that point. Her pride... her pride!

Tsukune's voice pierced through her, with intent obvious to all and palpable disgust at the _being_ before him. "I... I may not have as much pride as you do Akashiya-san... but at least, what little I have... I take care to not sully. I put up with a lot of things because I loved you. I suffered pain anddisgust because I loved you. But at least I never betrayed you, not before you had long since betrayed me."

Moka's scream was akin to a wild, injured animal. Her Shinso powers awoke once again as they did a long time ago. Only this time, there wasn't her mother to calm her or a seal to restrain them. This time, there was her father, her _former_ mate and her sister. She was subdued easily and, after a month in a bestial state of mind, she was mercifuly executed. She never saw Tsukune or Ria until her death.

**-What Will You Choose-**

"I... Maybe I will... I don't know... But not now... I want him to think I'm serious. I want him to realize how serious I am about this. Then... then I'll find him and apologize. But for now, I think it's best that... I leave him alone." She said.

Gin sighed again. This wasn't going to end well. "Moka... I'm not going to tell you what to do, but if you don't run after him, you're going to loose him. Loose him for good this time."

"I... I know. But I have... I have to wait a bit more. Just enough for him to understand my position. Then I'll go to him. Besides... I'm not going to do anything with you, so it's going to be fine."

Gin left sadly, she never saw it though. She just sat on the couch, hugging her feet, arguing with her Inner self on when would be the best time to approach him and how to do it without insulting her pride.

In the other side of the city, Tsukune walked alone. He wept and walked, crying about how things had gone so wrong. He had passed the river, a place he thought he could die. A place he _wanted _to die. By dawn's break, he had made full circle. He had walked a mournng march, not once stopping to wipe his tears, back to the river.

He looked down at its watery depths and made his choice. He sat on the edge, looking ahead, not caring about the wind bringng droplets of water on his face. He looked only at the rising dawn, painting the sky a beautiful, heart-rending number of hues. He edged a bit closer and looked down, seeing his visage. Am I that pathetic? Am I that much of a nothing? He wondered.

A voice startled him enough he almost fell in, and he couldn't fathom why he held on. But he would recognize that voice anywhere, even without its trademark phrase.

"Tsukune-kun?" Came Ruby's voice. "Tsukune-kun, what are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"Ruby... I... I'm so sorry..."

And so began a long talk, one filled with tears, sadness, self-pity and fury. But also mending, healing and affection. In the end, the witch managed to convince the broken man to follow her to her home.

It took her a few days to heal the man's heart. But, after a few talks, he could finally be trusted to not get suicidal thoughts any more. He decided to leave the home of healing and go to some friends. Meetings he should never have put off.

His first stop was Las Vegas and Kurono Kurumu, an apology long since in the making in a love even longer in her heart. The next was the Yuki-onna village and a woman he should never have ignored. The last was Yokai Gakuen and a witch he should have listened to more.

Three women, three glowing stars in his own darkness, and a fourth watching over them.

They reunited, together in their sadness but mostly revelling in their joy. Tsukune would never forget or ignore any of the four. He was there for them more than any other man would lay claim. And they loved him all the more for it.

Two months later, Moka called Tsukune on his phone. But it had been two months too late for his forgiveness. Two months during which he had accepted his new position; to make four wonderful women the happiest people on the whole world. To be theirs as they were his. To devote himself to them to the exclusion of all else.

Three months later, Moka would, for the first time, wonder where Kurumu and the others were. Neither would reply her calls.

Many years down the road, after he bond broke, Moka would still search for the man she wounded so deeply, the man she wanted to have back. In her travels, she got to the Snow-women village.

There, she met a couple of playing children, they had light blue hair but brown eyes. Eyes so much like her Tsukune. It was then she also found out her first leads to her long-lost mate.

She had asked around for Shirayuki Mizore and got an answer. She had abandoned them for so long they had all died. They had lived their lives, full and filled with joy and love, all the while she was looking for a mate she herself had pushed away.

Mere hours later, she was making her way to the grave of her friends, friends she had abandoned in her bid for pride. There... she froze.

_"Herein lies Shirayuki-Aono Mizore, Beloved Wife of Aono Tsukune"_

And below that: _"Herein lies Kurono-Aono Kurumu, Beloved Wife of Aono Tsukune"_

And then: _"Herein lies Toujou-Aono Ruby, Beloved Wife of Aono Tsukune"_

And second to last: _"Herein lies Sendou-Aono Yukari, Beloved Wfe of Aono Tsukune"_

And last... _"Herein lies Aono Tsukune, devoted husband of the above, loved them to the end and refused to live a day without them. Beloved parents, watch over us."_

"No... no no no no NONONONO! NO! This! This is impossible! Why? What happened? WHY TSUKUNE!"

A voice came behind her and her world was no more under her feet. "Tsukune? You mean otou-san? Who are you?"

It was grown men and women, all having one thing in common; brown eyes and hair. That was not the surprising part, what surprised and killed Moka inside was that they also displayed looks of her former friends. Friends she _abandoned_, _hurt_, _wounded_ and let die without so much as looking for them once...

"Oh god! No! This! This can't be! He! He's alive! I know it! He has to be! Tsukune would never die!"

The leader of the group, the oldest and havingthe un-mistakable characteristics of Mizore shook his head sadly. "He was immortal if that's what you mean. But... Dad loved them so much, our mothers... When Yukari-kaa-san died, he died with her. I never thought a vampire could die on their own, but believe it or not, his heart stopped a second after hers did. He just couldn't bear to be without them any longer, only sticking around for his last wife. But, he still smiled, even then, said he'd meet them again wherever they would be. You never answered the question though. Who are you?"

Moka ran. She ran as fast as she could. She could run no further and yet still ran.

She was abandoned.

She was left behind.

She was alone.

All alone.

Forever.

Alone.

She hid in a forest and never saw light or other again. She couldn't bear to see her mate again. Not when she had abandoned him like that, when he would give his everything to the women he loved. Not when she had brought such shame to herself. Not when a _human_ could show such heart to deny immortality out of his love. Her last thoughts were _'I'm sorry...'_.

**-When One Breath Changes Everything-**

Moka ran out of the house, chasing after his scent. Where? Where was he? The scent of people, so many around her, the gas of cars, so many she couldn't see, the lights of the city, that blinded her, she couldn't find him anywhere. She searched, high and low. Looking for him, calling his name, each sound a tortured cry of a weeping woman, and yet there was no answer.

Tsukune had left her and taken her heart with him.

Moka never gave up. She began looking for her mate. Looking for her love. Looking for him with fervor. For once, not even Ria would stand before her. The vampire was smarter than get between the frantic Moka and her goal.

A year later, her bond broke and she spent a week on a bed, in terrible pain. The bond's side effects were as great as her love, and her love at that point had surpassed anything she had ever felt before, about anyone. As soon as the pain was bearable, she took to travelling, fervently looking for him again, not stopping, never resting except when her body could move no further.

Another year passed and Moka had not talked to anyone except in regards to her mission. Her love had grown even more, now that she felt his absence even more. She could not stop thinking about him for even a moment. She could't begin to describe how she felt, how much she needed him back. How deeply she wanted to apologize. How much she just wanted to be there, next to him, even if just to be there.

But a clue came up in the end. She began following the trail and she came across a place she had gone before, but always with _him_. Alone there, she felt the biting cold even harsher on her body. The village of the Yuki-onna. The last place she had expected him to be. But, lo and behold he was there. Sitting on a bench, gazing at the endless winter-covered mountains.

"Tsukune..." She wispered her beloved's name. A littany that had kept her going even where blood failed her and cars failed. "Tsukune!"

She cried out as she lept at him, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him for dear life, drinking in his scent, taking in his unique body warmth.

"Moka?" Was the surprised call of her mate, even if their bond was broken, that feeling could never be dismissed or forgotten. "What are you doing here?"

"Tsukune! Tsukune, Tsukune! I- I missed you so much! I was looking everywhere for you! I wanted to see you again, apologize, tell you the truth! But... but I was too late! I... I was too late and... and forgive me Tsukune!" She bawled her eyes out, trying to convey what she felt.

"Moka... I..."

She didn't let him finish. "Please! I'll do anything you want, anything at all! Just don't leave me alone any more! Please! Just... just... just stay with me, please! I..."

"Moka... even if you say so... I can't."

"What why?" Her question torn out of her heart, hurting him as much as her, and she could see it.

"Because Moka... I'm a father now... I... I'm sorry, but Mizore was desparate... It was her last year. I wanted to at least do that for her. And Kurumu as well."

"You... you slept with them?"

"Yes, I did. And I'm not sorry for it. Their races are _dieing_ Moka! I couldn't just stand by. I... I love you as much as I ever did, but I also love them as well. Giving them the children they wanted was the least I could do."

"I... I see..." Was her low reply, her emotions running rampant within her. Her pride made to rise again, but she brutally squashed it. "I... I don't care..."

"What?"

"I don't care... I love you! I don't care if you love another as well or if you have a child! I... I just want to be next to you!"

"Moka... I'm sorry... But... we can't not yet..."

"WHY?" She cried out, her tears staining his shirt anew.

"Because... Kurumu and Mizore both deserve their happiness. They know I love you, they know I always will. But I can't be with you, not yet or it would be the same as when..."

"But... but! I... After all this time! I..." She couldn't believe it, everything... why didn't he love her, why didn't he let himself be together with her?

"I... I will be with you. I will be your mate again... But... not now, not yet... I have a duty to Mizore and Kurumu... They... they will die and we'll still be young. They have at most eighty years to a century to live. Until then, I will be their loving husband. After that... if you are still free, if you still would have me... I will marry you again, I will be your mate again... and this time we will not be separate."

It took Moka a long time to earn his love again, and even longer to have it to herself. But, through her countless centuries of life that followed, she would always remember his words, the words of the man she loved and the words of the man who loved her. For that was the weight of his promises, his oaths, his choices.

And she would always remember his oath when they remarried; "I do not want you behind me, for I want you beside me. I never want you kneeling, for I want you as my equal. I never want you to submit for I want you to be my guiding light. I am your husband and you are my wife, I am yours as you are mine. I belong to you, mind, body and soul. I want you to tell me when I'm wrong, tell me when I fail and help me be right, be the one you deserve. That is my sole wish."

**-Are You Free Or Bound-**

"I don't believe you! You don't understand anything about what we went through! Me and Tsukune have a bond that cannot be broken! It won't be broken." She claimed, self-assured in her victory. She was a Super Vampire after all.

"If you truly believe so... then that's your choice Moka. It's a pity. You know, I never loved you for your looks... but for your heart. Seems it was all just a show, a way to attract an idiot to become your servant. I'm glad I'm not the one you snared. You'll never see me again. And I hope, for his sake at least, that you won't see Tsukune again."

She didn't. She waited in that room for days but he never came. Just a little bit more, she said, only a day has passed, only a couple of days, only a week, a month at most. He'll calm down, he'll come back to me, he'll return, he's got to return.

Moka felt sleepy as she waited on the door. Her anemia had taken the best of her and her body felt weak. But she wouldn't kneel, she'd wait for him, on the door, scowl on her face to let him know how much he screwed up. How wrong he had been. And everything would be right again.

She slept. She woke, she slept again. Days passed and she would awaken before the door, that accursedly silent door. She would await for him. Every time a person came by, she would sniff and huff disappointed that it wasn't her mate. Every time steps would come by, she would listen and then huff disappointed it wasn't her mate. Every time she would feel another pang of thist, she would huff dissapointedly and impatiently curse her mate for not coming back to feed her thirst.

One day she woke up to terrible, unbearable pain. She woke and screamed. Not because of the pain. But what the pain was. Her bond, her link, her marriage beyond anything a mortal would think about... had been broken.

How? How had it broken? Bonds broke only after a year and a day had passed without any link to the other. But she only remembered a couple of days, not a month and definitely not a year! It was only been...

Then she noticed the room around her... Dust had collected over everything... even on her... The paint had chipped... there were bills under the door, stale stench of mould in the house.

Her mind couldn't take it. She grabbed a knife and tore everything apart. In the end, the knife reached her own heart, in a bid to end the pain, to find her love again.

**-When You Cannot See The Concequences?**

Moka wrestled against the darkness. It was dark, devouring, cold and lonely, like an ever growing abyss. She wanted out, she wanted free, but she couldn't move, couldn't think. She could only observe as her mind ravaged her will and pride, as truths far harsher than anything encountered before were rammed into her soul, scarrin her heart, bleeding out her soul.

A scream.

"TSUKUNE!"

Her scream. Her tears. Her sobbing voice. Her mate, hugging her against her tears, ravaging her body. Her sobs, her sadness pouring out.

"Tsukune... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... forgive me... please forgive me... please please... please forgive me Tsukune... Tsukuneee..." She wept.

"Shhh... Moka, it's alright, I'm here, it's alright..." The voice she would always recognize, her mate's warmth seeping into her, calming her, loving and embracing her as surely as his hands around her.

"I'm sorry... I never meant... I never wanted... I am so sorry... I love you... please..."

"It's ok Moka... it's ok, I'm here and I love you too..."

"I'm so sorry you had to leave because of Gin... it would never happen... I'm so sorry..."

"Love?" Came his confused voice as he pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. "What do you mean Gin? Did he come over? I was only gone for a bit? Did he hurt you, that mutt?"

"W-what?" She said, confused as much as he. "But, but Gin was here and then you said you wanted to leave and... and..."

"Love, you must be confused, hitting your head like that. I only left to get you some ingredients for your favourite food, did you forget already? It's that day, when we first married! It's customary for couples to celebrate that date!"

Moka looked around bewildered. It couldn't have been a dream, could it?

"And... Moka... about what we discussed yesterday, about our children not being in the human world... If... if it's alright with you... I just want them to meet my parents is all... so... let's make up alright?"

Yesterday? But... but it was only just before Gin arrived that they were arguing and... and... what had happened? Was it all an illusion? Was it all a dream?

For once not even Inner Moka could say what happened, she too confused as much as her Outer self.

On a table... a glass of whiskey lay forgotten, dust of silver around it...

Outside, the figure of a man-shaped wolf smiled serenely at the pair.

"With that... the price is paid and my wish fulfilled... Happy anniversary my foolish kohai!"

_Again it spins_

_Again it dances_

_Again the world it shifts_

_One moment_

_One breath_

_One second and one look_

_To make or break_

_When your time to choose arrives_

_What's your Destiny?_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one. I also hope you were inspired. And I also hope you will review me. Reviews feed my muse and I need that to write!**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

* * *

**Today, on this 9/6/2012, I, Soulblazer87, do hereby leave this site, possibly forever.**

**I shall not update this, or any other story.**

**I shall leave them on, however. Should you desire to follow my stories, do so in my new site of residence: www dot yourfanfiction dot com.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I saw a dream tonight.**_

_**Fog, grey and heavy and dark around me, surrounding me.**_

_**No light to see, no sound to hear, no scent to smell.**_

_**Naught but the road beneath my feet as I walked, ever on, to a destination unknown.**_

_**I wondered where I was, but never did I question my path, never did I stop. **_

_**I could not. It was as impossible as catching a waterfall with bare hands.**_

_**My path was my life.**_

_**No, my path is **_**a**_** life.**_

_**And now, before me, a crossroad.**_

_**What shall I do? To where shall I go?**_

_**What part of this life shall I follow?**_

_**What shall be... this life's fate?**_

_**Could you choose?**_

_**I dreamt a great dream tonight.**_

_**For I saw the Weave tonight. I saw Choice and Fate. I saw Destiny and Defiance.**_

_**I saw Wyld, Weaver and Wyrm. I saw Birth, Stasis and Death.**_

_**Their beauty I dare not compare.**_

_**For they are but a dream.**_

_**So dream with me.**_

_The First Crossroad: Tsukune's Execution..._

"Moka... You... smell different..." It was all Tsukune could say, a strange look in his eyes, almost as if he understood her, almost like he accepted what he had done. And that hurt her terribly.

An instant later, the bladed, spiked chains that were wrapped around him constricted.

In a shower of torn flesh, spilt blood and shattered bones, he was destroyed.

"TSUKUNEEE!" Moka screamed as she saw her beloved, her mate, her Tsukune get torn to pieces. His blood fell on her face, its normally alluring scent now breeding horror within her, both of her.

Moka screamed at the top of her voice, a cry so loud, so pained, so filled with horror that the world stood still for a moment.

_**A wide path ahead of me. I have tired of this path. I look to the sides. But a second to choose, as I move ever on...**_

_**The First path... That of a Broken Soul...**_

"No... no no no god no, please no! No... No, please no..." She fell on her knees, nothing in her could hold her. Not her naive, kind heart, not her stoic heart nor her vaunted strength.

He was dead.

Tsukune.

Her Tsukune, he was dead.

His blood had splattered on her face, crimson droplets of a life-giving liquid.

Or so they once were for now they only screamed of death to her. The death of her Tsukune.

No, he wasn't even her Tsukune any more, he was Aono Tsukune, former human, former vampire, former mate...

Currently dead. Killed. Destroyed.

He was dead.

He was dead because of her.

He was dead because of her inability to escape her past.

He was dead, _dead!_

He was dead and she was alive and his blood was on her hands, literally as well as not.

A scream of utter horror wrenched itself from her throat.

How? How could things end like that?

How could _she_ have done something like _that_? How could she have let him die? How could she have betrayed him like that?

Bile rose from her throat and she dry heaved, trying to keep her lunch inside her stomach.

She would not defile his remains and what was left of him.

Splotches of crimson, thick blood. Chuncks of meat and shards of bone. An eyeball staring at her, as if damning her.

That was all that was left by Tsukune.

Tears run down her cheeks but she didn't care. Her hands scooped up his blood, _his blood!_, as if in a broken attempt to put him back together.

Her youki also surged outwards in a manner that gave even Issa and Akasha pause. No, it did more than that, it gave them terror and fear and sorrow. There was nothing in her power that reminded them of the girl they had once known. It was as if she had been killed and something else, something heartless, something hollow, had taken her place.

She whispered his name in unadulterated sorrow, so low that even Ruby, who she too was tending to the bloodied remains of Tsukune could barely hear.

Both women, vampire and witch worked their grim task as one, a silent agreement in them both.

Re-assembling Tsukune.

Place his bones back to their rightfull place, press his mucles back on, cover them in the shreds of his skin.

Disgusted beyond measure, not one could look away.

With every shard of bone, every sliver of flesh, every shred of skin, Moka's world collapsed more and more.

Her hands were matted with drying blood, its scent heavy in her nostrils yet bringing none of its usual want with it. Her tears, salty and thick, the only thing cleaning her hands yet they were not enough. Her hair, once long and silver and perfect now was marred by red blood, lumps of it falling on her face.

"Tsukune..."

She had done it. She had done the worst thing possible. She had killed him.

First, she ripped his heart out. Then, she killed his mind.

Now she destroyed her body.

The Headmaster's spell might as well have been activated by herself.

He was complete now. Each piece of him back in place, showered with his own blood.

Tears, jagged and harsh running over his body.

Finally something other than his name or a scream came from her lips.

A whimper, low and sad. An admission. "My fault... It's all my fault..."

Her voice got stronger and her hands reached to her long hair. "My fault... this is all my fault... it's my fault... I killed him..."

She pulled on them, ripping clumps of her once-bright hair right off her scalp, for he had loved to run his fingers through them.

She scratched at her skin, leaving claw-like tears through her, unminding of her ruined clothes, for he had loved to touch and hold her.

Finally her power seemed to seep back into her, but no it wasn't. It was concentrating itself, wrapping itself like a coil around her, an aura of black where once had been passionate red.

"I killed him."

She gazed at her hands.

She had killed him. With those two hands she had killed him. With her hurtful, vile actions she had killed him.

_"Therefore I must now execute Tsukune-san for his transgressions against my realm."_

She had not said those words, she startled and her haunted eyes, baring madness to the world, she looked around, ahead of her. Beyond Ruby stood a white-robed man.

It had been him.

She had seen his forgiveness at the end of her confessions, when Shade and Ageha raped her memories for all to see.

He had forgiven her! For a moment, he had forgiven her! He had seen her pain, her fear and he, in his naive, human, adorable way, he had forgiven her!

And then...

Blood, exploding. Flesh, torn.

Pain. Endless, unbearable, unvoiced, unstoppable, consuming _**pain**_**!**

PAIN!

PAIN!

Sorrow.

Sadness.

Solitude.

But above all... Pain.

But someone had said it. Someone had executed him.

And, even if it had been as if she herself had killed him, as if herself had torn him with those wicked chains, it had been another who actually did it.

She smiled brokenly. She deserved to die.

But so did he, the one who cast the killing spell.

Her eyes empty, her smile dead, her face unrecognizable...

Moka left with a scream of rage unbelivable, her youki snapping free of its coil in a physical force like an explosion, destroying the corpse of Tsukune she had so meticulously put back together.

Ruby was tossed away, unconscious before she hit the ground.

Issa and Akasha turned to look at their daughter with horror.

Ageha and Caro looked towards the insane woman, unable to even to try and comprehend the maelstrom of emotions they felt lash from her. Unable, or unwilling. They had felt the same when their Destined One also had left them.

The Headmaster was shocked when the broken girl, something he had not expected, exploded towards him, her fist cocked back, snarling like a wild animal.

Then her fist landed on his face and bone cracked and broke. Then another and muscle was _smashed _to _ribbons_. Then another and his bones were already dust.

But he was not the Headmaster for nothing. Despite the haze of pain, his old battle-instincts flared to life, despite them being atrophied by ages of apathy and inaction.

His miscalculations caught up with him.

Tsukune's vampire blood, what he had keyed to the runic circle was almost exactly like Moka's, enough to confuse his spell as to the target. His daze prevented him from the highest level of real-time runic manipulations.

Chains, spiked and bladed and long and _bloodied_ rose up and wrapped around the frenzied girl, pulling her off her target, struggle though she might.

The Exorcist had but a moment to realize he couldn't alter his spell and all were still too shocked to do anything.

"I'm sorry Tsukune... I couldn't kill your killer... I'm coming..." She barely spoke these words while she was constricted, resisting only as long as she needed to speak her last farewell before giving up...

And following her beloved Tsukune to oblivion as her own torn remains fell right over his own, perhaps in a symbol of her own, beyond even death, love to him.

Akasha shook. Issa trembled. Mikogami stared. Ageha and Caro cried. Yet none moved.

**"I... Apo-ghrk!"** The headmaster was stopped from speaking when Akasha grabbed him from the throat, lifting him in the air, effortlessly.

_**"You... I spare you for the memories we had once. Murderer of my Daughter and Son... Betrayer! Come not in contact with my family again, Oathbreaker!"**_

There was something in her, not just her youki or her eyes or the way she bore herself that spoke of doom. There was what gave Alucard itself pause when they fought.

It was the unending fury of a mother who had just seen her two youngest children torn to shreds by her friend.

Betrayer wasn't good enough a description for what she thought of her erstwhile companion.

She turned around and used her own magic, conjuring a pair of large caskets. Even if her accursed former ally wouldn't, she at least would give her children a proper burial.

Issa was not a second behind her in retrieving their children. Endless ages he might have been alive yes, and his emotions had been numbed too.

But he was a Father as well, to both Moka and Tsukune. And so was Akasha. So when she broke, when she couldn't bear to life her daughter's torn face from the stone circle it had fallen on, he, for the first time in a century, comforted her. No more than a hand on her shoulder and a calm rub on her back before relieving her of the unbelievable weight, but Akasha looked at him in surprise.

He had never shed a tear. In all the time she had known him, she had never seen him shed a tear.

Yet he was crying. She saw him cry, a lone tear marred his face, soon joined by another.

Issa Shuzen-Bloodriver had only cried twice in his life; this time and when Akasha had left him.

"Issa... I..." She wanted to say so much, apologize for so much. For letting her pride control her daughter. For not believing her son. For pushing for something she knew she wouldn't have won.

His arms, strong and large embraced her.

Akasha mourned for the loss of her one daughter and single son, both lost to the politics and arrogance and malcontent of those they should never have heard of.

Women often said that men are insensitive jerks. Akasha had called Issa that many times over.

It was when he continued working on gathering up the mangled remains of his children that she thought of calling him that again, for not stopping to mourn them.

Then she realized... he wasn't insensitive. He mourned for them, but mourned for them differently. She saw how he just barely managed to contain his anger and sorrow, not letting them show until he would be over and done with his duties as their father.

She realized that while it took a brave man to perform his duties and a braver man to let himself cry... It took an even braver man to perform his duties and hold his tears until he could cry as he should. For he would not dishonor their deaths by letting his sorrow consume him. He would honor them. And he would not let himself burden his beloved Akasha more than he already had by showing her that, he too felt just like she had.

The two children, in but a few years time had wormed their ways so deeply in the hearts of the two ancients that their loss was as if someone had torn a part of them from their own souls.

The stone caskets were filled with the remnants of the two lovers in the end and Akasha and Issa simply gazed at them.

It was then that Ria finally shook herself from her shock, her numerous shocks. Soundlessly, as she so easily could move sometimes, she picked up the two lids to the coffins and sealed them. It was an easy matter to call for their transportation and just as easy to use her supernatural strength to lift the containers into the trunk.

Watching her Father cry and comfort Akasha, wasn't.

It wasn't as if she herself was at her best either. Tsukune had managed to stir something in her that no one else ever had. And now, all too soon, he was dead. He was gone and she didn't know _what_ she had felt for him, it had died too soon, replaced by a void, if a void could burn so hard.

In the back of a trunk, in a large limo not meant to carry the departed, blood swished and flesh melted away. Bone became dust and mixed with the formless gore.

Flesh, muscle, cartilage, bone became solid again as the sloshing stopped. In each casket, a red and a brown eye snapped wide.

One head had brown hair with a strand of silver in it.

The other had silver haid but a streak of it was chestnut brown.

A desperate gasp for breath and fear mixed in agony sparked inhuman power.

The entire back area of the automobile exploded in shards of metal and enchanted stone, its passengers quickly rolling to protect themselves.

"Moka?"

"Tsukune?"

_**The Second path... That of a Life Denounced...**_

"No... No... Please god... No... don't do this to me... No..." Moka mumbled a shell of what she once was.

So many thoughts racing through her mind.

So many memories, flashing before her eyes.

So many words said, and those left unvoiced.

Dreams of what she had wanted and nightmares of what was happening.

"Please... Tsukune... I need you... Don't leave me alone..." She implored the chunks of meat and bone that once made up her beloved.

His blood was still warm and thick and smelled so nice, so inviting...

She heaved but tried to restrain it, not to taint the remains of Tsukune.

Akasha, tears streaking down her face, hugged her daughter.

But Moka would not accept it. She didn't shrug, she tossed the elder vampire away from her in a burst of power, right before returning to seeing the mangled pieces of who she loved.

Who she had betrayed in the worst way possible.

Whom she had _killed_ and _ripped_ and _destroyed_.

"Please, Tsukune... please come back to me..." She begged as she stroked the left side of his head, the largest piece of his cranium that was left behind.

What had she done?

What had her arrogance, her hubris, her despiccable pride done?

She had betrayed him.

She had killed him.

She had hurt him.

Had she not promised, had she not sworn herself to protect him? To help him? To be his? To be there for him?

In life as well as death.

She had broken all those oaths.

She had _not_ protected him. She had _not_ helped him. She had _not_ been his_._ She had _not_ been there for him.

She couldn't, not any longer.

It was final, it was done. He was dead now.

In life as well as death, that she had said.

So why was he dead and she was alive?

What did she have to live for, anyway?

Her friends had all but abandoned her, or she had abandoned them.

Her family hated her, she was disgraced in every way possible.

Her child was a half-breed, it would be despised no matter where it went. She would hate it too, she knew, for reminding her of that horrible mistake she had done.

"Tsukune... please... I love you... I'm sorry..." Her words were meaningless now, he couldn't hear her. She couldn't apologize.

It was too late, _too late_!

Why was it too late? Why had she been too _late_ to understand him? Why had she been too late to stop her bluff? Why had she been too late to _save_ him!

Why? Why did he die? Why did she kill him?

She reeled back from his remnants almost as if he had struck her.

How dare she touch him? How dare a filthy, ugly _monster_ like her, touch someone like Tsukune, someone who had remained loyal to her even after all she had done?

Someone who had managed to forgive her? She couldn't even forgive herself!

In life and in death, they were supposed to have been together.

But she had torn them apart.

She had destroyed what they had, smashed in under her fists and tossed it to the trash.

His execution must have been a relief from the pain she put him through.

Moka almost giggled, she would have had she the capability to. Death, it was a release for him, was it not?

He must not be hurting so much now, he must be so free, up there in Heaven. Where else would someone as kind as Tsukune go?

And yet, here she was, looking at him, having the _audacity_ to _look_ at him, _mourn_ for him as if she ever deserved him.

He had given her everything, he had given her the world, his heart even.

And now he was dead and she was alive.

How... how ironic.

She deserved the cruelest of deaths yet he was the one to suffer it.

He deserved to live and yet here she was, her heart beating in her chest and her blood still flowing.

"Tsukune... I'm so sorry... please... please wake up..."

But he wouldn't, he couldn't. He never would wake up again.

He would never touch her again, he would never look at her, he would never talk to her.

He would never, ever again.

Because she had killed him.

When Moka rose from the ground, no one dared approach her. Not one had the power to get close to her, though not for not trying.

In having released the Rosario, her Shinso power had awoken to her unstable emotions. Of them all, only Akasha, another Shinso, could get close to her, but she didn't.

For Akasha knew what her daughter was going through. She knew of her pain and sorrow and fear. If she approached her now, her daughter would reject her and forever doubt. No, Moka had to come to terms with herself first.

Ageha and Caro tried to speak, to say something to the distraught woman, but she couldn't hear them, she couldn't understand what their words meant.

Moka approached the cliffs and Akasha held her breath, she couldn't loose another child, not today. So she breathed in relief once Moka decided to just stare into infinity.

It was a fitting hour, dusk. The sun was almost completely into the sea, a blood-red color staining the clouds above.

Moka's voice carried over to the assembled people, breaking them from their respective work.

"I swore to you Tsukune, I swore I'd love you till the end of time, didn't I? I still love you Tsukune, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so very sorry..." A broken chuckle made even Issa wince. "But it doesn't matter now, does it? No, nothing matters, not any more..." Her voice was dead and her eyes empty. "I betrayed you... I betrayed me, I betrayed my oaths to you... I... I'm so very sorry Tsukune..." There was something in her voice that made Akasha snap into action and run for her daughter. "But I won't betray this one... I love you my Tsukune... In life and in death... Wait for me... I'm coming for you..."

Arms spread wide, the onlookers could only gasp, as Moka leaned forward and fell off the cliff.

Akasha tried to move but Issa held her back, he had lost a son and his daughter, he knew that for all her power, Akasha wouldn't be able to save his girl, his beloved daughter.

She was dead, she was dead, his little girl, his favourite daughter was _dead_.

His son, the only person he knew to be brave enough to look him in the eye, he was _dead_.

Akasha screamed for her daughter, strugged from Issa's grip, but she couldn't free herself, collapsing into her former mate's arms, crying.

Why? Why was she damned to see this? First, she lost her husband to another woman, then she lost her daughter's childhood to Alucard and now she looses her daughter's life to suicide?

Pain like that could even bring a Dark Lord like her to her knees.

The Headmaster shook his head. Foolish children, too rash for their own good. Now he would have to change his plans, not even the Snow Priestess had foreseen _that_ development.

Regardless, his plans would continue on, he had much more at stake than the failed romance of a pair of brats, even if they were his former students. The fate of the world weighed on his hands.

But, as the Snow Priestess hadn't foreseen Moka's leap, she had also not foreseen another change.

Moka's voice had reached him

Her words, her apology, the one thing he had wanted to hear from her, had reached him.

Even through the daze of his non-death, he had heard her. Their link, deeper than any blood bond, that of true love, had told him of her.

Youki blasted outwards from every piece that was Tsukune and all watched in awe and morbid fascination as it seemed to melt away into a fluid much like blood but more viscous and flow to the center.

With a will that could overcome death and breach time, Tsukune willed his body, his _self_ into existence.

Not even Akasha herself could recover as fast as he did, let alone that he should not be able to do it in the first place.

Then... then his unbreakable, unshakeable, eternal will...

Shattered.

For in that very moment... Moka's body touched the water.

Her demonic energy, what he would always recognize as instinctively as his own reached him, but faded quickly.

Screams of pain, _her_ screams of pain, reached his ears.

Then he was gone.

She was hurt, his Moka, his Love, his Soulmate was in pain.

She had hurt him, she had crushed him, she had done things to him that nothing could compare to.

But he still loved her. With intensity that put the sun to shame, he loved her.

She was his everything, his love, his mate.

She was _his_.

She had betrayed him, yes. He hurt, yes. It would always hurt and he might never trust her again as much as he used to.

But at that moment, when all he had was his instincts, every part of his body, every bloodcell in his veins, every strand of his muscles, it all screamed to him, and he with them.

"MOKA!"

Seeing her electrocuted to death in the wide sea did nothing to him. Only she mattered, only his Moka.

He managed to reach her quickly enough for her to see him one last time.

He quickly followed her, not having the strength or the will to summon the strength to lift himself from the water.

_"I love you Tsukune."_ She said in her final breath.

_"I love you Moka."_ He said in his final breath.

_"To death and beyond it, forever and a day."_ Both of them swore as one.

_**My dream twists and turns.**_

_**A strange path that shows future and past and present in a whirling tapestry.**_

_**I look ahead of me, the future of the main path.**_

_**Another crossroad approaches.**_

_The Second Crossroad: Gin's Seduction..._

Gin smiled seductively at Moka, perfectly into the roguish role he pulled so well. She was his now, snagged in his net.

He knew what she wanted, all women did. Beyond that, he knew what she didn't know she wanted. What her _body_ wanted.

Of course, a bit of magical aphrodisiac never hurt, that stupid succubus, Kurumu, never even realized some of her books had gone missing.

Now, to reel her in, he thought. Hook, line and sinker.

But Moka wasn't so sure. She wanted it, she wanted to loose herself into Gin's arms, _anyone's arms_. She wanted to forget.

She wanted to forget and live freely and she wanted to not be blamed any more. She wanted to take that terrible burden off her shoulders.

In that moment however, she wondered... _'Is it everyone's blame I carry, or is it mine?'_

She took a deep breath, delaying time until she could reply.

_**The First path... That of a Punishment Due...**_

Gin waits no moment as he closes in and captures her lips in a kiss forcefull and passionate. He presses his body onto her, rubbing his erect manhood onto her own womanhood.

Memories flash into Moka's mind.

Her and Tsukune, exchanging vows.

Her and Tsukune, making love.

Her and Tsukune, fighting.

Her and Tsukune, her betraying him before his eyes.

Her and Tsukune, him dieing before his eyes.

Bile rises up from her throat and she pushes Gin back with a strength she didn't know she has.

Gin stumbles back several steps, looking at her surpsied and furious, though he hides the latter well and quickly, before it is noticed. "Moka, what are you?"

"No! NO NO NO! Do-don't touch me!" The woman is frightened. She is disgusted, at herself and at the man before her. At her own actions, her own naivety, her own foolishness.

Moka wraps her arms around her body and slumps back to the corner, shaking like a leaf. "I-I don't want this, I never wanted this, don't touch me! Don't touch me!"

Now surprise isn't dominant on Gin's mind, fury is. Why would she reject him? He had done eveything perfectly. Played his role perfectly.

She was succumbing to him, so why does she fight him off now? How _dare_ that _wench_ refuse him?

"Moka, what the hell are you saying? What's wrong?"

"I... I did something wrong Gin, I did it once, I'm not... I'm not going to do this again. I... I betrayed Tsukune and... and now he... he's d-dead..." She shakes less now, recovering her composure and getting up, but she is still shaky on her legs.

"So it's about him huh?" Gin snaps at her, angered. "It's always about him. Tsukune, Tsukune, Tsukune! Never Gin! It's always about him, since Gakuen, it's always TSUKUNE! That damned coward, what's so good about him anyway?" He roars.

Understandably, Moka is confused; Gin was supposed to be Tsukune's friend. "G-Gin? What are you saying, he's your friend, isn't he?"

The smirk on his face is demonic, worse than anything she has ever seen till then. "Friend? Hah, don't laugh! That lukewarm idiot isn't _my_ friend. I just acted like he was, I mean, what kind of man would let all those hot pieces of ass like you three go? What a laugh, Tsukune was always an idiot. I just used him to get to know you and, guess what, it paid off! Heh, your pussy was great around my cock as I fucked you. You enjoyed it even!"

"SHUT UP!" Moka screams, her shame, her deepest shame, repeating on her face. It shows, how disgusted she is. "Tsukune... I betrayed him because _I_ was the coward, not he! He was the bravest man I could have ever known, the kindest man I ever knew. He was _true_! You just hate him for being a better man than you!"

Gin's hand blurs and then Moka feels a stinging pain on her cheek, her head jarred by the force of his backhand. He scowls at the woman before him. What a hypocrite; she had enjoyed herself with him. Now she thinks she can just deny him? An alpha male is always superior to his bitches, regardless of what they may think they are. And Moka was his _bitch_, his to _fuck_ until he was satisfied. She was his toy.

"Enough, wench!" He roars at her and raises from her place on the ground, grabbing her from the neck. "Tsukune _was_ just a weakling. He let me screw your brains out! If he was a man, he'd have fought for you, but that just goes to show what he was. I bet he got off seeing his woman get her due!" He laughs and turns the captured woman around, propping her up against the wall before pressing his body onto her back. His arousal is almost painful in his trousers so he releases it.

Terror grips Moka's heart and fear and more than a little bit of self-loathing. But most of it is rage. Rage at the mutt insulting her mate, a mate who died a dishonorable death due to her failings. Tsukune would have been alive, had it not been for her arrogance, something she has wept and apologized for every hour since his death.

But when she hears his trousers unzipping and falling to the ground, it all goes away save for the terror.

She could feel him, pressing against her behind. His breath on her neck, heavy with lust, bring only disgust to her.

"Hehehe... I wanted to have you again Moka, look what you do to me, showing up like that? I mean, hehe, you still have my scent on you, didn't you even take a shower, you filthy whore? Did you enjoy me cumming all over you so much that you didn't even take a shower?" In his blind lust, Gin didn't realize that it wasn't his own scent on her, but the scent of his offspring that was inside her. So, with a tug, he tears at her clothes and underwear, leaving her bare to himself. "This is going to be so good Moka. Relax and you will feel good, if you don't... well, it's going to be time for _you_ to know your place!" He taunts before slamming her head on the wall and smashing his fist onto her stomach, stunning her. A resistant bitch is good, a too-resistant bitch though is just annoying.

Despite her head swimming and emptying stomach, Moka still understands what is going on. She was going to get raped. By Gin.

She should never have trusted him. She should have seen underneath his kind veneer. She should have trusted her mate more. She should have... She should have remained faithfull...

Gin laughs at the poor girl loosing control of her bladder. Having already twisted her arms behind her back, wouldn't do good for her to release Inner Moka, he laughs at her pathetic struggles.

"Let me go!" Moka screams, desperate now. "Let me go and I won't tell anyone! Just let me go Gin! Please let me go!"

"Begging? _Begging_,Moka? Hah, well, you sure are quick to learn your first lesson as my sex slave. Begging your master is always good. I'll reward you with some good, hard, lovin'! I promise you won't even remember Tsukune after this!"

Tsukune... That name alone brings courage to the woman and she turns to spit on Gin, spiting him one last time before he defiles her almost as badly as she defiled herself. "Forget Tsukune? No matter what you do, you bastard, I will _never_ forget him! Because I love him, I love him so much! I will always love him and I WILL, NOT, SUBMIT, to you!"

Gin only laughs, he is sure that soon this bitch will be screaming his name and calling him 'master', just like she should always have. Pulling back for a strong thrust...

He suddenly finds himself flying away from the woman and through a wall. His chest actually hurts worse than his back even still. Looking up from the rubble, he sees something he cannot believe.

"Tsukune?"

Indeed it is. Despite his eyes being red as blood, his hair silver like the purest mythril of old, his skin black as night and the unholy aura surrounding him, it is still Tsukune. Both Moka and Gin know this.

They also know he is _incessed_ with fury.

"H-heh, l-long time no see man!" Gin tries to diffuse the man's rage. "L-Look, I know what this looks like, but seriously, it's not like that, I-I mea-"

_**"What **_**is **_**it then, Morioka Gin'ei. What is **_**this**_**?"**_ The question has a finality of doom hanging over it. It is plain to see the rage building as blood-red veins began appearing on the abyss-black skin of the reborn vampire, almost mapping him out. _**"I only see treason of the worst degree. I see cowardice. I witness **_**fear**_**. So what is it?"**_ A short pause before the roar. _**"WHAT IS IT MORIOKA GIN'EI!"**_

Gin looks on the demon before him, wings on its back and such vile energy that no other descriptor comes to mind. He knows he is going to die. Might as well go out with a fight. He gets up and shifts to his were form. "Moka is _mine_! She was always supposed to be mine until you took her! I will have her again and again! She is MINE!" And he charges.

It is for naught as Tsukune cowers no longer. _**"This is betrayal and rape, mongrel. Your fate is sealed!"**_ Now Tsukune charges as well, fist raised.

What follows is a deadly combat between an S-ranked monster and... a monster even by Ayashi standards.

In the end, Gin is bloodied and beaten onto the ruined floor of his demolished appartment, unable to even raise his head. He decides to be spiteful one more time. "Heh, you know, Moka screamed in pleasure so loudly when I took her like my bitch a couple of days before your death." He grins bloodily. "She is mine now, no matter what you do, she came to m-ghark!" Tsukune's fist penetrated through the werewolf's sternum and silenced him.

Tsukune looks in disgust before kneeling over his enemy and leans onto his neck. If the werewolf thinks that he will die that easily, he is up for a nasty surprise. His Shinso powers now can take more than his enemy's blood, he knows that by an unvoiced instinct. Diablerie might be forbidden, but who would fault him for inflicting that punishment on the upstart mutt? If death is painful, how would it feel to have one's soul _drained_ and _eaten_?

When done, he turns back to Moka.

The woman is pressed against the wall, looking at who she loved and once was married to. Blood and urine run from between her thighs, Gin's uncontrolled lust having destroyed his sole heir to the world before being even born.

"T-Tsukune..."

He nods, still gazing at her, _into_ her. _**"Moka."**_

Hearing him say her name, for the first time, brings her pain unlike no other, save perhaps the moment of his death. "Tsukune... I- I'm so sorry... I... I shouldn't have... I... I don't know what I was thinking... He lied!" She screams then, remembering the wolf's last words. "I hadn't seen him since... since... since... I- I just wanted to ask him about-" She stops, what could she say? What words could convey her emotions? What could she do to not hurt him more than he already was? How could she protect him from further pain? "I... He... He was so strong... I... I would never... I would... I... I would never submit to him, Tsukune! Please believe me! I would never become his, even if you... even if he raped me, I would never become his!" He turns away slightly and she fears it is disbelief. "I love you Tsukune!" She screams at him, his head snapping back at her and his crimson red eyes homing in on her own emerald green. "I would never become his slave! I... I love you too much to ever forget you!"

_**"I know."**_ His voice is factual, almost accepting and the blackness begins to recede back under his skin, but neither his youki nor his crimson eyes or silver hair fade back to his familiar human ones. He extends a hand to her.

Moka looks at his hand, her salvation. She is aware she is not forgiven, she doesn't expect to be, not yet, if ever. But he is willing to give her a chance. She touches him and it is as if the filthy mutt's touches on her body, his defilement, is instantly washed away from her, cleansed by his presense.

So she cannot help but ask. "Why? Why did you come for me?" He looks at her with something she cannot recognize, but she knows it is deep. "Why... why did you come to help me when... when I betrayed you? Why? Why did you do that to yourself? Why couldn't you forget me? Why? Why save me from what... from what I _deserved_? Tell me Tsukune, please, why? I know you hurt just to look at me, so why did you come for me?" She is desperate now as she clutches his shirt, her hands having a vice grip that not even death would shake.

"Because..." His voice is deep and heavy and tired yet with a vitality she cannot pinpoint. "Because, no matter what, no matter how much you hurt me, no matter if I die... I will always love you Moka." He gazes outwards as he supports her in his arms, walking out of the appartment. "But I had to know you had grown into someone I could _trust_."

Hope and joy seemed to burst in her heart from the ashes of what she had felt before their fallout.

But he crushes it, if but in part. "I... I still can't devote myself to you, not as I used to. But, maybe, one day..."

For that day, Moka would live. To see that day when he would devote himself to her like he once had, for the day she would take away all his pain, for the day she would earn the right to see, for that day she would live and fight tooth and nail.

He had saved her. She could do no less.

_**The Second path... That of a Rejected Sin...**_

"Gin... I..."

"It's alright Moka. You have a right to feel happy once in a while. I know, I'm not the best kind of man, but hey, at least I can do something for you, right? So what if I live a dangerous life, it makes things more interesting. You can be free, you know, if just for this night."

He was... he was seducing her!

And damn if it wasn't working, she could feel herself responding to his advances.

Then... _"Moka, you... are pregnant..."_

"No!" She cried out too fast, too loud. Too upset to care. "I... I can't! I won't... I... I can't do that Gin..."

The werewolf was surprised. He had felt her crumble under his touch, like so many others had. Then she just snapped. "What? Why? You _know_ you'll feel good. You _do_ have the right to that, you know that right? I promise I won't hurt you." An empty promise, for sure, but he could trick even the smartest, he was Morioka 'Ladies Man' Gin'ei for crying out loud! No woman could resist his charms!

"I... I..." She was crumbling again and he all but smirked in victory. "I can't." He deflated. "I... It's... It's dangerous Gin..."

He raised an eyebrow, was that all? Sheesh, what a woman, she was bouncing happily on him with her _husband_ in front and here she was, acting like a prude? _Now?_ What a hypocrite! Of course he didn't voice that. "Relax, Moka-chan! No worries for that, there's ways to prevent unwanted children you know!"

He had meant that as a joke and, with any other person it might have pass off like that. But not to Moka, not at that moment. "Unwanted children? What... what if there is already one Gin?" She asked, hoping she could get something, anything, to revive her belief. "What... what if I'm already pregnant... with your child?"

Gin looked at her stumped. Moka? Pregnant with his child?

It was that shock that led to his less-than-carefully picked words. "Eh, so what? You can abort it you know, we can have another whenever we want."

Moka's world froze. Abort it? Have another?

Didn't he realize what was going on?

No, looking in his eyes, she realized that he simply didn't _care_!

He didn't care for her! He never did!

No one cared for her, only Tsukune.

And Tsukune was long since dead. Dead because of her.

Dead because she had... she had done what she almost done with Gin.

What she _would_ have done _again_ with _Gin_ if she hadn't realized what he was!

Her hand slapped him harshly with all the power she could muster in her sealed form.

"You, Morioka Gin'ei, are the worst kind of scum that ever was. I did the greatest mistake possible in trusting a mangy, hormonal mutt like you." Then she turned on her heel and marched out.

Gin didn't give her the chance, grabbing her by the wrist, he pressed her onto his body. He knew his scent, laced with powerful pheromones would make her change her mind quickly. "Look, Moka, I'm sorry about what I said." He tried to apologize. "I... well, damn, I hadn't expected _that_ you know! So, please, can you forgive me?" He gave her his best 'nice guy' smile. He would have her tomorrow, with any luck even tonight!

But Moka was not about to repeat her mistake a second time. She pushed him away.

"No. I know better now than to trust you. I never should have." She looked down, her mascara running along with her tears. "I should never have trusted you. I should never have pushed Tsukune. I should have backed off when my bluff was called. I did an unforgivable thing. I won't do the same mistake a second time. Tsukune taught me that 'pride'."

While the woman walked away, Gin shook with anger. How dare she! How dare she deny him! Had he not given her a good time? Had he not pleasured her? Had he not shown her how a _real man_ felt like?

"Fine then, leave! You call me a mutt, well you are a bitch! You shook in pleasure on my cock, with your husband not five feet away! You screamed _my_ name to the heavens! You're just a whore, a cheap whore! You hear me Moka? You are just a worthless, cheap, pathetic whore! That idiot Tsukune was lucky I fucked his wife, he probably couldn't even give you a proper orgasm, the weakling!"

He would have said more had not Moka turned around and looked at him. Her makeup was ruined and her tears were dripping to the pavement.

But despite that, she was terrifying. She was FEAR, she was TERROR, she was something he couldn't stare, he couldn't look at!

Gin's world snapped into and out of focus as his heartrate shot up and he almost fell to his knees, paralyzed with fear.

"Yes." Her words reverbrated in his ears. "I am a worthless bitch, a stupid slut and a cheap whore. But... if you _ever_ talk about my dead husband like that again..." Her voice was laced with something demonic and incomprehensible as the world itself seemed to distort around her. **"YOU WILL PERISH!"** She had not shouted, her voice barely a whisper, but she might as well had to Gin.

Then she was gone. Vanished.

Gin harrumphed and turned around, getting back into his appartment.

Two hours later he was deep inside an elven girl, a princess, of not even legal age. She had been looking for 'fun'. He would show her how 'adults'play. It took a bit to convince her to try the so called 'magic dust' that humans invented, but once she did, there was no stopping her.

Unfortunately for the werewolf, the elven King was nowhere near as forgiving as Issa, and that was saying a lot. Nor was he as attached to his daughter as the vampire lord was. The girl's pleas fell on deaf ears as he sent her away, away from all forms of civilizations, to hide her and his shame. But, before the 'maiden' was sent away, she was shown just what Gin had done before her, what he was.

In the end, it was the princess herself who impaled Gin with the enchanted blade that killed him.

That time Gin's silver tongue didn't save him.

So, he was quite surprised when he woke up after being stabbed in the heart. But then he realized he would have been better off dead when he saw Issa and Akasha glaring at him.

"It took a lot to rescue your worthless ass from the Elven King, but it was worth it. You, who corrupted and ruined my daughter, slandered my name and soiled my pride... You are now at _my _mercy."

He would later learn that Moka told everything to her parents. That she gave everything up. That she left the world to live isolated and away from all like a hermit.

He cursed her for letting her father and mother torture him to just before breaking point until his natural point of death.

He didn't, not even once, however apologize to either her or Tsukune.

_**The Third path... That of an Equal Understanding...**_

"Gin... I... I can't." Moka looked away from Gin, missing the sudden flash of rage on his handsome face. She looks back slowly. "I... I'm pregnant Gin."

"W-what?" Gin only stuttered in surprise. "Pregnant? What, when, how?" He blurts suddenly. Angered by the sudden appearence of responcibility Gin looks at Moka as if expecting her to ask for support or something. Her fault she didn't tell him they had sex on her 'danger days'!

"Back... Back when you and I..." Moka can't even bring herself to say it, memories of Tsukune's fate to her own distrust still fresh on her mind, not to mention her own realization at enjoying Gin's ministrations and the subsequent self-loathing that came from that. "I... I thought it was impossible but... Father tested me, extensively." She winces as she remembers the specter's examination, her stomach clutching in phantom pains. "I am pregnant Gin... with _your_ child."

Gin's brain comes to a screeching halt. Moka was pregnant... With his child.

But that can't be true, can it? No, it can't! It must be a lie, a way for her to control him. So, infuriated, he pushes the pinkette to the wall, growling at her. "Impossible, there's no way you're pregnant with _my _child. I made it sure, that medicine is supposed to-" Realizing what he was saying, Gin stops abruptly and backs away.

For he knows that look that was now on Moka's face.

It is not a kind look.

Moka may be kind and meek, her Outer side at least, but she is _still_ a Vampire. And that means that she can be very threatening when she wants to.

Which is one such moment. Tugging at her Rosario, her Inner side is released in a show of power that makes Gin back away from her and ready himself for combat.

**"Medicine? What **_**medicine**_** Gin?"** She growls at him, already a very terrifying idea in her mind. She knows the werewolf, after all, and there is few things that he would consider sacred. His best friend's marriage or a woman's life is _not_ one of them.

"W-what do you care for it Moka? It was just a medicine I took to avoid any unwanted pregnancies. You kno-ghrrk!" Further speech was arrested on grounds of him being smashed into a wall by an infuriated Moka.

**"Do NOT lie to me! You were called to give me a child and you say you took measures to **_**not**_** make it happen? Beyond that, I **_**smell**_** you fear! I **_**smell**_** your lies! Speak werewolf! Speak NOW!"** Her roar shows her fury easily enough but does well to conceal her terror.

Terror at a single possibility that, if true...

But her fears come to pass. In his desire to have her for himself, he had used a medicine, not on himself but her.

An aphrodisiac strong enough to imprint him into her body, making her come back to him again and again. A glorified 'slavery potion' as it had the side effect of making the female unable to conceive and extremely attached to whatever male she mated with.

Nothing more but a way to enslave her to him, bind her unwillingly through her own body.

Unfortunately for him, it was never meant for Vampires and their regeneration, making it loose most of its effect and neutralizing its 'safety measures'.

Several days later, Moka found herself walking towards an area she had never thought she would ever visit.

Even as she was doing it, she couldn't even believe it herself.

Akasha and Issa, she would never call them her parents again, certainly didn't. They thought it was just a 'phase'.

It wasn't. She wasn't a child any more. She _had_ to deal with things, she couldn't afford to run away any longer.

And facing her pride, her damnable, despiccable, fastidious pride, was the first step.

It was her pride that killed _him_ and disgraced her. Her arrogance.

So they had to be destroyed.

Moka raised her hand and knocked three times on the door. It was early enough that no one was in the store and yet even then she concealed her identity.

A voluptuous woman opened the door, reeking of male musk, alcohol and perfume.

The scent of sex was so heavy in the air that Moka almost wretched.

No turning back.

Using her skill at foreign languages, she asked to speak to one Kurono Kurumu.

When said girl, looking as if someone had dragged her out of bed kicking and screaming yet still oozing sexuality, showed up Moka gulped.

She wanted to hug her so much, but she knew she didn't have the right to even look at her eyes, much less touch her.

She had been the one, in her irrational fear and jealousy, that had forced the poor girl into _this_.

Yawning, Kurumu looked ahead blearily, her blue eyes almost glazed with sleep. "A'right... who's it? I had a hard night..."

The words delivered in answer had all semblance of sleep banished from the petite girl. "Hello Kurumu-chan..."

It was no surprise for Moka to find herself pushed against a wall, sharp claws grazing her neck and balefull glowing eyes staring into her soul, but she gasped still.

_"You."_ It was voiced with such loathing and hatred that reminded Moka how much she had hurt the girl in front of her, how much she _kept on_ hurting.

But also reminded her why she _had_ to do this.

"Kurumu-san... please... let... let me speak to you... in private..."

The plea would have been ignored if Kurumu hadn't been as good as she was at reading emotions, and she hated herself for that ability.

Because if she lacked it, she would have killed the pink-haired demon and been happy for it. But now she felt the pain Moka felt and, damn her kind heart, she couldn't turn her away.

When Moka spoke to Kurumu, there was two eavesdroppers, Ageha and Shade. They had been looking for a way to avenge Tsukune, kill Moka and break the sad news to Kurumu, but they also were there to listen to the truth.

This time, Moka came clean. She hid nothing about her childhood or the reasons she came to distrust humans and ayashi as she did.

She spoke of what she did to Tsukune.

She also spoke of what Gin did to her, his illegal drug that almost made her cheat on Tsukune _again_.

Admittedly, it was hard to speak after Kurumu heard of Tsukune's death but it wasn't as hard as she expected it to. Because, simply put, Kurumu didn't believe her.

"No way Tsukune is dead Moka, I don't _care _what you saw. Tsukune is _alive_. I know he is." She insisted with unshakeable resolve. "It's not just that he promised he'd come back." Moka winced at that, she had never had a chance with him and she should have accepted it instead of pushing it. "No, I can _feel _him. I'm _his_, Moka. He's _mine_." The possessiveness in her voice left little to the imagination as to what the succubus meant. "My Destined One isn't dead. He was hurt, badly, a few weeks ago, but he's healthy now. He's stronger too. I know he is. _My_ Tsukune is coming back Moka. As long as he loves me, we share a bond you cannot understand."

Not even Caro's and Ageha's words could shake Kurumu.

Though she didn't voice it, Moka wished she had been as faithful to Tsukune as Kurumu was being.

Then maybe it would all have been stopped. Maybe he would still be alive, with her.

Maybe she would be carrying _his_ child rather than Gin's.

But that didn't stop her from what she came to do. Even if Kurumu didn't believe her, it was something she _had _to do.

She turned herself into a slave. Willingly.

By degrading herself to the lowest level possible, that was the only way she could regain her pride.

And Kurumu would be a kind and worthy master for her.

What better way to give reparations to one who's life you destroyed than to give them your own life?

It would be the first step. She still had so much to make up for.

So much she still wondered about.

Would Tsukune be proud of her? Would he have forgiven her, were he still alive?

Would she ever be worthy of him?

No, she would never, of that she was sure. But at least, she would do her best. And if that meant raising the new life growing inside of her to be a proud, stand-up man, then so be it. Even if it wasn't Tsukune's child, she could still pretend it was. The child was innocent after all. Sins of the parents are not sins of the children.

She downed her morning sickness medicine and rolled up her sleeves. It was time to fix a bath and clean up the club.

_**The Stray Paths**_

_**Much have I seen and born witness to.**_

_**Trials, pain, suffering, fear.**_

_**Love, family, joy, happiness.**_

_**Yet some paths do not come from crossroads of their own,**_

_**Or perhaps they split off far too back in time to matter.**_

_**They still exist.**_

_**I still behold them.**_

_**Awareness fills me.**_

_**Wintertime**_

In the end, he forgave her, somewhat.

Theirs became an uncomfortable relationship.

Because, even though he loved her as more than a friend, much more, he could never allow himself to lover her as a mate again.

And so, he called her 'Moka-chan' or 'Moka', hugged and kissed her, and occasionally even spent a night in her bed.

But he would never giver her any of the titles she really wanted. She could never e 'mate' or 'beloved to him.

Neither would she ever e called 'mother'.

Throughout the many centuries of her life that followed, Moka was tortured by having what she needed so close to her and yet she could never touch it, only see others possess it.

And neither of the two knew about the other, that tehy never rested peacefully in the rest of their long lives.

Their deathbeds were cold, their funerals vacant and their lives ruined.

All in the span of a breath and a moment.

_**Broken**_

As Moka felt Gin's hands grope her, she shivered, no more like _shuddered_.

Not in pleasure, but in disgust. Whether at Gin or herself, she didn't know.

She was thoroughly disgusted.

So why, why on _earth_, was she doing this?

What had caused her such _madness_ as to do something so drastic?

_"He will come, Tsukune will come for us."_ Inner Moka thought to her Outer, trying to reassure her.

It didn't work. _"But what if he doesn't? What if he's had enough of it? I... I think that this time, we really went too far Ura-chan... Did you see his eyes?"_

The sealed apparition winced, she had, she had and she hoped she hadn't. Never had she laid eyes upon a soul so broken and devastated than that time.

And yet, even then she hadn't stopped...

_WHY HADN'T SHE STOPPED?_

Her bluff had been called, was she so _callous_ and _pathetic_ as to try to play a hand she hadn't had in a long time?

_"He... He will come... He loves us... He... Tsukune _loves_ us..."_ She didn't sound that strong this time, with good cause as Gin's tongue travelled over her exposed flesh.

_"He... He does, doesn't he? What... What if this isn't 'just sex' to him, Ura-chan? What if he... what if he thinks we're serious? What if he loves us enough to let us go? Ura-chan?"_

_"I... I don't know... I... Tsukune loves us... There's no way he would leave us just for this... He... He faced a dragon for us and endured Ria's torture..."_

_"But he had us then, right? Now, it's not someone else doing it, it's _us_! _We_'re the ones doing it Ura-chan! We're the ones hurting him!"_

Further talk was interrupted when the door to the room opened and Tsukune walked in impassively. His eyes stayed not on the half-naked form of his mate, nor on the completely naked form of his former best friend now lover of his wife.

"T-Tsukune?" Moka ventured out, painfully. She had seen nothing in his eyes. No life, no will, nothing.

_Nothing at all_.

"Yes, Moka?" There was a void where his voice should have been.

"A-are you alright?" She asked lamely, she knew it was, but she couldn't help it. Something was wrong with her Tsukune and, bet or no, challenge of supremacy or not, she wasn't about to let her mate suffer!

"Why wouldn't I be?" If there was a truth in the words 'painful void' Moka was sure she had understood them right now. There was simply _nothing_ in him.

It was merely a life-like Tsukune-looking doll where her mate used to be.

"A-are you not... are you not angry?"

"At what? This is 'just sex' isn't it? What is there to be angry about?" He questioned and Moka's world froze and cracked. Even Inner couldn't believe it.

Something was wrong with him, something was _very wrong_ with her mate. "T-Tsukune? What... What are you saying?"

"We are but a pair agreed upon for mutual satisfaction. Our relationship is much the same is it not? I provide you with blood and services while you ensure the continuing of my survival. Why would I be angry that you seek another man's pleasures? If anything, fear should be in my mind, that you may find another more useful than I and therefore dispose of me, but I worry not." The smile he offered her made tears come out.

This wasn't Tsukune. This wasn't Tsukune _at all_! "T-Tsukune that- that's not it! I-" He cut her off, as if she hadn't even spoken.

"We are mated after all. You wouldn't throw your mate away so quickly lest you become disgraced. Therefore my survival is assured, for the time being. I do believe that by the time I bore you, another will take interest in me, perhaps Ria-sama? She placed a vested interest in me." He continued emotionlessly, pulling a coat from his wardrobe.

"R-Ria? Tsukune... Tsukune, what are you doing?" She was now frantic.

"What? Well, since my bed will be cold tonight, I shall seek to warm it. After all, I too deserve some 'just sex' occasionally. I hear the massage parlor has an interesting pair of twins. I shall be there should I be needed, otherwise please do not disturb me."

The coat was worn quickly, but he didn't have the time to tie it before Moka hugged him, trying to keep him from moving.

"Please... Please stop this Tsukune! I... I didn't mean it, I just wanted to show I was serious! Please! Come back to me! I love you! You love me!"

He shook her off however disinterested. "Love? I have no understanding what that means. But if you think I do, then I love you."

Those three words.

Those three words they had spoken to each other so long ago.

Three small, whispered words, bearing the weight of the entire world on them, said every time their eyes met, with such passion to blind the sun...

Moka fell to her knees as she understood what she had done.

When he had said these words, she finally understood; she had killed him. She had _broken_ him.

He didn't love her any more. He didn't even hate her any more. He felt nothing for her. He was _dead_.

_"No... No... this is a lie... it... it has to be... No... Tsukune..."_ Her Inner whispered, terrified, apalled by what she had done.

"No... No... Tsukune... please... come back to me..." Her Outer whispered, pleaded.

But he didn't turn, he didn't return.

She had managed what neither a dragon, nor her father, not even her sister's tortures had managed.

She had killed him. She had broken him.

And it was all her fault.

It was all _her fault_.

_**Not Her Wish**_

As Moka felt Gin's hands grope her, she shivered, no more like _shuddered_.

Not in pleasure, but in disgust. Whether at Gin or herself, she didn't know.

She was thoroughly disgusted.

So why, why on _earth_, was she doing this?

What had caused her such _madness_ as to do something so drastic?

_"He will come, Tsukune will come for us."_ Inner Moka thought to her Outer, trying to reassure her.

It didn't work. _"But what if he doesn't? What if he's had enough of it? I... I think that this time, we really went too far Ura-chan... Did you see his eyes?"_

The sealed apparition winced, she had, she had and she hoped she hadn't. Never had she laid eyes upon a soul so broken and devastated than that time.

And yet, even then she hadn't stopped...

_WHY HADN'T SHE STOPPED?_

Her bluff had been called, was she so _callous_ and _pathetic_ as to try to play a hand she hadn't had in a long time?

_"He... He will come... He loves us... He... Tsukune _loves_ us..."_ She didn't sound that strong this time, with good cause as Gin's tongue travelled over her exposed flesh.

_"He... He does, doesn't he? What... What if this isn't 'just sex' to him, Ura-chan? What if he... what if he thinks we're serious? What if he loves us enough to let us go? Ura-chan?"_

_"I... I don't know... I... Tsukune loves us... There's no way he would leave us just for this... He... He faced a dragon for us and endured Ria's torture..."_

_"But he had us then, right? Now, it's not someone else doing it, it's _us_! _We_'re the ones doing it Ura-chan! We're the ones hurting him!"_

Further talk was interrupted when the door to the room opened and Tsukune walked in impassively. His eyes stayed not on the half-naked form of his mate, nor on the completely naked form of his former best friend now lover of his wife.

"T-Tsukune?" Moka ventured out, painfully. She had seen nothing in his eyes. No life, no will, nothing.

"Yes Moka-sama?" He asked her, his voice strangely empty.

"A-Are you alright?" What a lame thing to ask, she knew, but she couldn't help it. Somehow it was _wrong_ to see him look at her like this.

Like an indebted servant looks at their kind master.

"I am fine. I merely thought I should provide you with some refreshments after your mating with Gin-dono is over, Moka-sama. The cooler should keep the blood at the right temperature." He raised his hands and a cooler with a nice cola for Gin and a blood pack for Moka were placed. "Now, if you'll excuse me." And, soundlessly, he left.

Gin blinked. Moka gaped. Both were stunned, unable to react for several moments.

With quick movements, Moka quickly put her clothes back on, shoved Gin away from her and rushed out of the room, leaving the werewolf to sigh and grumble before taking the cola.

"Oh my, done so quickly Moka-sama? I am afraid dinner isn't ready yet. Will Gin remain for dinner or will he leave immidiately?" He asked in kind tone, almost as if he cared, just not in way he _should_! He didn't even turn to face her, instead stirring a pot with her favourite food.

"T-Tsukune? What... What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Moka-sama. I am merely performing my duties. As are you by assuring the continuation of your line. Is there anything the matter?" Now he looked at her, but it wasn't the look she wanted to be set upon her.

He was _concerned_ but also only _curious_. As if he hadn't expected it!

"Tsukune, are you alright? You... You are my mate after all..." Her voice died out when he tilted his head to the side.

It was like he didn't understand it! Like he had heard of it for the first time!

"So? You said you wanted to mate with Gin. We both know what my place is. I am merely performing my duties as outlined. What, is there anything more you wanted me to do?"

"T-Tsukune... don't... don't you love us?"

"Love, now, what are you talking about Moka-sama?" He smiled at her, he _smiled_ at her! A condescending smile, not a lover's! "What does love have to do with this? You have made it plenty clear what I mean to you. It was time I accepted my lot in life and performed as asked by someone superior to me. That is all."

"No... God no..." She whispered, whimpered, pleaded, both sides of the woman known as Akashiya-Aono Moka.

What had she done? She knew he was vulnerable, his love for her had been his only weakness. She knew she had pressed too fast, too hard.

Now, what remained of her husband was a shell, an obedient shell that would obey to her every command.

Belatedly, Moka realized that, sometimes, what you wish is not what you really wanted.

Because now, Aono Tsukune would perform only as expected, a loyal husband that would take care of his wife.

But that was all. He didn't love her, he couldn't love her, he wouldn't love her, he _never loved her_.

He was her servant and she was his master.

That was what she had wanted all along, wasn't it? So why did she now regret it?

And so Akashiya Moka, once lauded as one who could become the greatest of all Vampires, instead tried to reclaim her mate's heart.

She never managed it.

All they were, was 'mates'.

Just as had been expected from them.

_**I saw a dream tonight.**_

_**A living dream.**_

_**I dreamt long and good.**_

_**Now I, awakened, behold the Weave even when my ego is aware.**_

_**Infinite choices.**_

_**Infinite moments in time.**_

_**Infinite paths.**_

_**All comes together in the Weave.**_

_**One moment, one breath.**_

_**One breath, one path.**_

_**One path, one choice.**_

_**One choice... another life.**_

_**Behold the Weave.**_

_**All is One, One is of All.**_

_**See. Feel. Choose.**_

_**Live.**_

_**The Dream is a Dream no more.**_

_**Awaken to the Truth.**_

**A/N: For this installment of A Breath And A Moment (long awaited, I know), I chose not one but several 'moments' to choose from. All from the 'main' fic of course, but from different chapters. I leave it to you to see if my crossroads are to your liking.**

**MistressWynowyll, if you are reading this, know I am still a fan of yours. However I... disagree... with certain points. Nothing more, perhaps, than my own idiosyncracies. Maybe the fact I have lived far too long cut off from society. Either way, I will keep reading your fic and, as time passes, I may add more and more 'crossroads' and 'paths' to this chapter. They are not meant to be in disrespect to you or in any way oppose or degrade your fic, I want everyone to realize it. It is merely another option, choices that Moka didn't make.**

**And if anyone wonders why I chose Moka, it is simple. Everyone else reacts in accordance to her choices. It is her **_**choice**_** to betray Tsukune that led to that mess. It is her **_**choice**_** to keep her child that keeps on creating problems. It is her **_**choice**_** to not break free of her past that led to Tsukune's execution. Certainly, a large number of other characters also played a part, which is why I made several different paths in the First Crossroad. However, all of them are ultimate derivatives of Moka's choices, not the other way round. Of course, there is nothing here that prevents me from making a Tsukune-centric or Kurumu-centric Crossroad. I just have to find the right moment. In that regard, all ideas are welcome.**

**So, all of you who have various opinions on how several parts could/would/should have gone differently, send me a PM and I'll see how I can update this to suit your ideas. No promises on making one-shots for them (I barely have the time for that), but I'll see what I can do here, maybe inspire you in making your own stories, or at least write them in this particular way. Your every plot bunny about alternate decisions and choices can have a place here so maybe someone, sometime, somehow can pick it up. Of course, everyone with an idea will get their copyrights, I ain't no thief.**


End file.
